


More

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, M/M, Multi, Niall-centric, Top Liam, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has amazing sex with both his men, Liam and Zayn. But he just wants a bit more. So he tries fisting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

“Mm more please.” Niall moaned out as Liam had three fingers deep in his lover. Their bodies were coated in sweat in the dimly lit room with the blond on all fours and Liam slamming his knuckles into tight heat. The Irish boy’s mouth was a bit preoccupied with downing Zayn’s cock and swallowing with only a little gag getting the darkest boy there to moan and grip blond hair. This was how it went most nights, the three would say what positions they’d like to have-Niall was a bit of a power bottom-while Zayn and Liam would alternate between his mouth and ass.

The three were in somewhat of a strange relationship to anyone’s standards, a ménage a trois, is what it was labeled as. The three had been best friends since elementary school and grew up together with only a street separating their respective houses. During the middle of their high school years there was a rift in their friendships. Zayn and Liam both fell for Niall and Niall loved them both back. It was too difficult of a decision to make and after one very drunken night-it was supposed to be figuring out what to do with the situation-the three all ended up having sex together.

First Liam and Zayn topped Niall then Liam topped Zayn. Then Zayn topped Liam while he fucked Niall again. Then Niall topped them both and after cocks were dry of semen and assholes were too sore for anymore pounding they came to the agreement to just share each other and now they’re all in the same Uni at twenty and rent a single bedroom flat off campus. Everyone knew about their relationship but no one said anything, Niall wasn’t intimidating but his two boyfriends sure as fuck were. Liam was built and played almost every sport where as Zayn was slim but he fought dirty and had no problem swinging a bat or taking out a blade. And that’s how the three worked together, perfect harmony, the holy trinity of butt sex and love.

“Fuck baby, keep sucking my cock.” Zayn moaned out as the throat muscles of his one boyfriend were massaging his eight-inch cut dick. Niall’s head went up and down flicking his tongue to the underside of the head with Liam still slamming into him from behind with his thick fingers. Niall gagged and sputtered while the tattooed boy fucked his throat and forced his head down farther and farther until his nose was buried in dark pubes and balls pressed against his chin.

Liam continued to finger him open until he knew he was loose enough then slicked up his cock watching the sheen of sweat glisten across Niall’s pale back with olive hands running through his hair. Zayn’s eyes were closed and he had a look of bliss on his face while his hips bucked up and caused their boyfriend to gag. Liam lined himself to Niall’s fluttering hole and teased his foreskin covered tip against the rim to spread and slather it with more lube.

“Easy on him Zee, he still needs to speak.” Liam spoke and Zayn’s eyes opened half lidded and he smirked, “He can take it babe. Can’t you Ni?”

Niall was pulled up allowed to breathe and he had tears in his blue eyes, he nodded quickly and turned to look at Liam expectantly.

“Come on love. Fill me up.” His thick voice was rough with the torture of Zayn pounding into his mouth and Liam wasted no time sheathing himself through Niall’s hole.

Zayn grabbed his head again and shoved it back down with a groan and felt the boy hum around his length as Liam pushed in. Zayn began to twitch as his cock was shaken and suckled while Liam groaned pushing into Niall.

“Shit.” Liam breathed out feeling the heat contract around his length and he plunged in agonizingly slow. Niall’s back arched a little and one rough hand went to tug on his own cock, thicker than both of theirs but shorter with creamy pale skin and a pink tip that oozed onto the bedspread. His hips rested against Niall’s pert bum and he wiggled them to stir his cock in the velvety heat of his one boyfriend. Zayn was now pushing his head down over and over making the tattoos on his body seem to steam from the pleasure.

Liam began snapping his hips getting the pale cheeks to jiggle and his blond head to nudge forward into Zayn’s abs over and over. You could hear him whimper with each thrust while Liam bit his lip, as his foreskin was being massaged and pushed over the tip of his cock in the tunnel. Niall was always so incredibly tight and the heat he created inside was bordering scalding. His two large hands gripped the slender hips and he forcefully jerked his hips making his balls slap and ricochet of Niall’s while the boy being filled from both ends was wanking himself off and trying to brace his entire upper body with one hand.

“Yeah, fuck his brains out Li.” Zayn uttered to him and they locked eyes with both sets of pupils blackening the orbs. Niall was a bleating mess as he was basically a pig on a spit getting skewered by thick cocks that delved and throbbed in both of his holes. Skin slapped and nails dragged and hair was pulled while three orgasms were starting to peak. Niall knew that Zayn was closest out of all of them-he preferred getting sucked off when it came down to it-and each time his esophagus would close around the thicker near the head cock of his lover it would pulse and swell more frequently each time.

Liam was plundering his tunnel and dragging across the boy’s prostate with practiced precision and it felt good, so fucking good being destroyed on both ends and tugging his member but there was just something off. He needed more. Don’t get him wrong both of his boyfriend’s were more than well endowed but sometimes he liked that extra push towards insanity and release. He needed something a little more shocking and intense.

He needed to be filled more-Liam was thick as a wrist and long as a baby’s arm but he wanted to be stretched a bit more, double penetration was a bit too much for him right now but something a little thicker would suffice-then the thought popped into his head. The boy being plundered tapped on Zayn’s waist to let him release his cock and with some heavy panting and dancing tongues from the raven-haired lad he turned to face Liam who was steadily fucking him.

“Baby, I need more.” His voice was gravelly and he moaned as his skin was smacked with Liam’s unforgiving hipbones and Zayn latched onto the exposed flesh of his pale throat leaving a dark mark as a memento. The man slowed down until he was pulled halfway out of Niall and looked saddened.

“Am-am I not big enough?” The two knew Liam was more than enough for any person to handle and Zayn rolled his eyes as he lazily stroked his cock that was sopping wet with Niall’s saliva. The blond pulled himself off Liam turning to lean up and kiss him fiercely, their tongues lashing back and forth and Liam purred tasting Zayn on the lad’s tongue. He bit Liam’s plump bottom lip and gave it a tug, “Baby you’re more than big enough, you know I love your cock. So big.” He dragged one hand down Liam’s sweaty chest and abdomen to squeeze the reddened shaft and pumped the skin back and forth.

“But I was thinking” Niall used his other hand and grabbed Liam’s so that he made a fist, “I’d like that.” And he squeezed Liam’s fist. His brown eyes grew wide and they flickered over to where Zayn had sat up a bit more and shared the same expression of disbelief. Niall wanted to be fisted.

“B-but Ni. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yeah, we love you too much.” Zayn came from behind and kissed Niall’s clammy neck and nuzzled in his damp hair.

“I know you both love me but this is what I want. Trying to push myself babes. So come on,” he moved from between their bodies and scooted to near the edge of the bed and leaned forward to display his hole that was swollen and reddened and rested his face against the mattress and looked at his two dark haired boyfriend’s looking quite timid, “fill me up.”

“But Niall-“ Liam tried but was cut off.

“Liam Payne. Fist me fucker.” His voice was stern and his eyes blazed. He was not fucking around.

“Go on Li.” Zayn kissed him this time and massaged Liam’s cock that was throbbing and doing the same to his own. Niall’s own dick was pulsating watching the two make out and Zayn jacking them both off and he cleared his throat getting the attention back to his hole that was tightening by the second. The air in the room was hot and smelled of depravity making him quiver with craving and desire

“Get your cock over here Malik.” He demanded. Zayn was up and over and standing next to the mattress tapping Niall’s temple with the head of his dick, the blond brought one hand up to tug on it as he watched Liam bite his bottom lip but subdue and position behind Niall’s raised bottom. He felt three fingers breach his hole slowly and start to stretch his already burning rim. That was nice.

Niall lifted his head up to lick and tongue Zayn’s slit getting him to moan and he looked up through his lashes at the mountains and valley’s of the bloke’s torso and he really did have the sexiest guys ever. His tattoos were so stark against his tan skin and beads of sweat rolled between his abs and caught in his happy trail while every muscle flexed when Niall started sucking him off with hollowed cheeks and rough tongue swipes.

Then four fingers were added. The most he’d ever had so far. It was thicker than Liam or Zayn, maybe even thicker than him, and it was a bit uncomfortable but he wanted this. He wanted to push the boundaries and heighten the experiences the three shared and he mewled sending vibrations through the only standing person in the room getting him to gurgle curses in his throat. The stretch was new and it sent his body aflame with need so he began to rock back against the four fingers inside him that were slippery and slick with lube. Liam started to curl his fingers and milk the prostate making the blond see stars and breathe heavily through his nose sending warm air across Zayn’s groin.

They kept this up for a while with Liam pumping his own shaft and Zayn’s being devoured. The tunnel of Niall was being prodded and caressed and he still needed more, just wanted something extra. He pulled away from Zayn’s cock and started to jerk him off and turned to face Liam who had a look of utmost concentration, “More baby, it’s okay. I trust you.”

Liam nodded and brought his thumb up to dip into the hole with his other digits. Thumb was the thickest and Niall sucked back in Zayn and when all five were ripping his hole asunder he gasped and automatically whimpered when the feeling was gone.

“Oh my god! Niall I’m so sorry baby! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” He looked frantic.

Zayn was getting a bit frustrated, he loved Liam but sometimes he was just too much of a pussy, “Li, I’ll take care of it. You get up here alright babe?” And without actually agreeing upon the switch he ushered him to stand where he once was.

Niall didn’t hesitate to suck in Liam’s cock and nibble on his foreskin like he knew how to drive the man crazy getting him to moan filthily in the space. These moments in time are when he was really glad he didn’t have roommates or neighbors too close by. Apparently Zayn didn’t hesitate either cause all the blond heard was the snap of a bottle cap being opened then Zayn’s closed fist pressing against his entrance.

“Alright Ni, here we go love.” And he pushed in. It was tight and a bit difficult but with some prodding and heavy amounts of lubrication his closed fist slipped into Niall’s clamping heat. The blond gasped around Liam’s cock that he was ramming down his own throat and started to choke on the precum that leaked from it. Zayn didn’t stop; he knew Niall didn’t want him to stop.

Liam removed his member and tried to pull away to tell Zayn to cease but Niall growled at him and coughed once more then grabbed Liam’s shaft and popped it back into his mouth. He mumbled around it looking into concerned brown eyes, “Stay.” continuing to lick and suckle the underside of his length and slide his lip covered teeth over the tip. Liam was shaking at this point.

Zayn was twisting his entire hand inside Niall and this was beyond hot for him. To see an entire body part sink into someone was so sinful and arousing and raunchy so he began to nibble and nip at Niall’s ass cheeks while he flexed his fist and stretched the abused hole making sure to add extra pressure and torture to the Irishman’s tender spot.

Niall loved this. Never had he been more stretched in his life. He’d definitely been fuller-Liam and Zayn were both big enough to cause some walking difficulties depending on the night-but a whole fist was inside him. Churning and rubbing and breaking his control over what his body was capable of as Liam’s cock dove deep into his throat.

Zayn sped up with his fist and started to slip out halfway then dive back in getting Niall to whine around Liam each time and tears started to fall from his eyes, it just felt so god damn good. Zayn was furiously beating his own cock and fisting Niall while licking around the stretched hole adding to the pull in Niall’s gut as his uncut neglected cock swung heavy and full and ready to explode between pale thighs.

Liam was close and Niall could feel it so he pulled away and looked up, “Cum baby. Cum down my throat.” Maybe some spunk would help soothe his raw esophagus. Liam shoved his member back in gripping the man’s head and released thick spurts of his juices down Niall’s throat.

“Fucking fuck-k-k.” He stuttered out as the blond swallowed him and moaned feeling the salty liquid drain to his stomach. His hole clenched and clamped around Zayn’s wrist and fist as the other continued to use him as a butter churner and he groaned behind him, “Gonna cum Ni.”

Zayn removed his fist and surveyed the gaping and tenderized hole in front of him and stood on his knees to place the head of his cock and ram into it. Niall’s head bounced forward to hit Liam in his abdomen as the man behind him snapped his hips three times and dumped a viscous wad of cum streaking the canal. Zayn let his cock massage the beaten walls and it slipped and nudged Niall’s swollen prostate while he clenched and his tightness was coming right back to normal-resilient ass Niall had.

Liam pulled away and dove under Niall to start pumping his pinking shaft with the tip covered by the foreskin and gripped it hard. Niall screamed out as Zayn’s cock was leaning and grinding heavy upon his already beaten bundle of nerves and Liam’s large hand was milking him dry. He exploded over the lad’s face and tongue hearing him mutter ‘oh yeah’ in satisfaction. Niall’s limbs tingled and shook as his orgasm was torn from his body and his spunk painted Liam’s face and tongue with Zayn still thrusting inside and softening.

He rode out his high and his head spun then he felt Zayn slip out and kiss his ruined entrance-he’d be back to normal in a day or two-and Liam shimmied out from under Niall to make out with a trembling Zayn swapping the cum between them. Niall rolled over and collapsed in a boneless heap against the mattress while Zayn and Liam continued to snowball his semen then the spent man heard two audible gulps.

“I love the way you taste baby.” Zayn spoke gently to him as he lifted Niall from the bed bridal style. Niall looked up to see that he had white near the corner of his mouth and Liam had it all over his face and dripping from his thick eyebrows. The two helped carry an exhausted Irishman into the shower where the three shared lazy kisses and gentle touches getting the sweat and sex off their bodies.

They lay in bed with Niall in the middle flanked by both his boyfriends and the three drifted off to sleep after spouting the usual ‘I love you’ and a goodnight kiss.

Niall couldn’t walk very well for the next three days but he didn’t have a single problem with that because each dull ache felt like Zayn and Liam.


End file.
